


Always (Supercorptober)

by katies_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katies_lena/pseuds/katies_lena
Summary: prompts for the supercorptober 2019





	1. ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know October already started, and I have two unfinished fics, but i also wanted to participate in supercorp-tober 2019. I also won’t be able to post every day, so I will only do some prompts.

Prompt 1: ring  
  
“It can’t be gone, please don’t let it be gone”, Lena groaned under her breath while she paced through her office, rubbing her temple in frustration. “This time, Kara will definitely kill you,” Alex snickered at her, and placed her feet on Lena’s desk. The raven haired woman only groaned again and swatted her feet away, “put your feet down right this second, and help me look for my damn ring!” Lena slowly grew desperate at the situation in front of her.  
  
“You already lost your ring for like the fifth time this week,” Alex replied in amusement - making no move to remove her feet from Lena’s desk. “Maybe you should invent something that won’t ever let the ring come off again,” the older Danvers girl wondered aloud, “but that would also be kinda stupid because you would have to shower with it and wear it while you work in the lab. So maybe that won’t be a good idea,” Alex quietly trailed off, and Lena just huffed through gritted teeth, trying to ignore her friend.  
  
The Luthor knelt down to look under the couch, under the coffee table, and even under her carpet. When she came back up with empty hands, she sank back onto the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. “That can’t be happening again! How can someone be so stupid and lose their ring every damn day! I can’t lose her over this stupid ring,” she started sobbing and buried her face in her hands.  
  
“Woah, easy there. I was just kidding, little Luthor,” Alex rushed out before she hurried towards her sister-in-law. “I guarantee you, Kara won’t be mad at you. She will just get you a new one,” the redhead reassured her with a smile and grabbed Lena’s hand to pull her up. Once both of them were standing again, Alex gently pushed her onto the couch and took a seat besides her.  
  
“Hey take a deep breath. In and out,” Alex squeezed her upper arm in an attempt to calm her down. “You’re doing great, Lena. I promise you, we will find your ring just like we did the other times. Have you already looked at your apartment? Maybe you didn’t even put it on this morning,” Alex suggested with a shrug.  
  
“Yes I did. I went there in my lunch break,” Lena replied before she wiped her face to get rid of the tears. “Wasn’t Kara supposed to come by during your lunch break?” Alex asked her with a slightly concerned voice. The CEO sighed before she rubbed her palms over her teary eyes, “yes I was supposed to have lunch with Kara, but she had to cancel. Something about a new article Snapper assigned her to do.” As on command Lena’s stomach started to growl, due to her lack of food.  
  
“Let me take a guess, you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast this morning,” Alex chuckled, “now that’s a reason why Kara might kill you.” Lena tried to give Alex her _fuck__off_ glare, but when their eyes met they both started to laugh so much that a few tears escaped their eyes.  
  
“What are you two laughing about,” Kara’s voice made them both jump out of their skin, and they turned around as quickly as humanly possible. Lena groaned when her vision got slightly blurry, and she brought her hand to her temple to get rid of the pain. “You okay, darling?” When the CEO reopened her eyes, she was met with Kara’s concerned ones, so she quickly smiled at her before she got up and went to her wife.  
  
“Kara, honey what are you doing here?” Kara met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer to her body. “I wanted to see my beautiful wife,” the blonde said before she quickly pecked Lena’s lips, “and since I couldn’t make it to our lunch, I thought I would drop by for a few moments after I finished my article. Which is now.” Kara smiled at her and kissed her again, more passionate this time. “Um, hello. Could you maybe not do that right in front of me,” Alex cried-yelled at them while she covered her eyes.  
  
“Hey Alex,” Kara greeted her innocently, before she turned back to her wife, “do you want anything special for lunch? Maybe food from that one diner in Paris you love so much?” Even after three years of dating and one year of being married, Lena’s heart still skipped a beat at the thoughtfulness of her wife. However, when she took a look at their now intertwined fingers -and immediately noticed the missing ring- she let out a quiet whimper.  
  
“Lena what’s wrong,” Kara looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, her crinkle very visible by now. “I - I need to tell you something,” the raven haired woman buried her face in Kara’s neck, hoping that the Kryptonian somehow hasn’t heard. But she had no such luck, because not even ten seconds later, the blonde told her that she was listening. “I can’t, Kara. You’ll be really mad,” Lena mumbled quietly and sniffed at the end of the sentence.  
  
“Lena lost her ring,” Alex’ amused voice startled Lena again, who then turned around in Kara’s arms to glare at her. “Can you two please stop doing that!” The raven haired huffed through gritted teeth before she stabbed her finger to Alex’ chest. “Sorry, little Luthor,” the redhead only smirked mischievous and shrugged innocently.  
  
“Alex is right though,” Lena sighed defended, “I lost it again, and nor me or Alex can find it anywhere.” Kara chuckled lightly, before she pulled her wife closer to her body again. “Oh, I forgot to tell you! You left it on the breakfast table this morning. I planned on bringing it over before I had to go to work, but Alex called me because there was this fire. Then I wanted to give it back during our lunch, but Snapper told me about this article, and I-“  
  
“Kara, honey you’re rambling,” Lena chuckled before she pecked her lips to calm her down, “It’s fine as long as I get it back.” The Kryptonian reached into her right boot to retire the ring before she got down on one knee. “Lena Kieran Luthor, will you allow me to put the ring back on your finger?” Kara looked up at her with the most adorable smile Lena had ever seen. “Of course you dork,” Lena replied with a watery smile, and two seconds later the ring was back where it belonged.  
  
“You two are such saps,” Alex snickered at them.


	2. glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual, sorry about that.
> 
> Prompt 2: glasses

Kara and Lena had been friends for a little over three years now, and it only gets better every day. They had lunch dates -either at Catco or L-corp- every other day, and if one of them couldn’t make it, Lena left work earlier than usual, and they met for dinner at Kara’s place. After they had their first sleepover, sending the night at Lena’s place every Friday, became a ritual for them. Tonight was one of these nights.  
  
Lena had left work three hours earlier that she usually did, to get some takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant - five portions of potstickers for Kara, and fried rice with chicken for herself. The raven haired also went to a grocery store to get some popcorn and other candies for the movie after dinner. Tonight was Kara’s turn to pick the movie, and she already declared that they’d watch another Disney movie, so Lena decided to get Disney themed gummies as well.  
  
At exactly eight o’clock there was a knock on Lena’s door. The CEO closed her laptop, and put it away before she opened the door with a big grin. “Hey, you’re right on time,” Lena greeted her before she wrapped her arms around her best friend. “Come in, I got your favorite.”  
  
“Potstickers!” Kara exclaimed happily and rushed inside Lena’s apartment. The younger woman chuckled and closed the door after her, before she joined the reporter in the living room. “You’re the best,” Kara shoved three of the potstickers into her mouth and sighed contently.  
  
“No you are.” the CEO sat down besides her friend and started digging into her own food. She ate half of the rice before her stomach was already full, so she gave Kara the rest of her food. The blonde was - of course - really happy about that and placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek.  
  
When the food was gone, they settled onto the couch, and after a few minutes they were cuddled up against each other. One of Kara’s arms was wrapped around Lena’s middle while the other one was wrapped around a popcorn bowl, that sat in her lap.  
  
Halfway through the second movie Kara’s head slowly drifted to Lena’s shoulder and the popcorn bowl slowly left her hand and fell to the ground. Lena laughed quietly, careful not to wake her friend, before she gently moved the Kryptonian, so that her head laid in her lap. Since Lena was normally the one who fell asleep on the couch, they had a soft wool blanket besides it, so she won’t get cold.  
  
Since Lena decided that she could also finish the movie, she carefully tried to untangle herself, what was easier said than done because Kara had other plans. She tightened the hold on the CEO and nuzzled closer to her. After a few minutes of struggling, she successfully wiggled out of Kara’s hold. She quickly got up and knelt down to pick up the bowl, and put it into the dishwasher. Before she returned to her previous position, she reached behind the couch to collect the blanket.  
  
As soon as she sat back down, Kara nuzzled back into her and started to pull her closer. Lena’s heart skipped a beat when she looked at her before she draped the blanket around them and melted into Kara’s embrace.  
  
The next time the Luthor opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn’t laying on the couch anymore. Instead, she was neatly tugged into her bed, more specifically - Kara had pinned her down to the mattress and was sprawled out on top of her. When she glanced at her alarm clock, she noticed that it wasn't even midnight yet. When she tried to cuddle closer to her friend, she noticed that Kara still wore her glasses.  
  
“Oh Kara,” the raven haired chuckled softly, carefully not to wake her, and took the glasses from her face, and neatly placed them on her bedside table. “It’s funny how you still think a ponytail and a pair of glasses are a good disguise,” Lena mumbled into Kara’s chest with a laugh.  
  
“Mmh ... ‘ena,” the blonde moaned softly before she nuzzled her head closer onto Lena’s chest. “I’m here,” Lena rubbed slow circles over Kara’s back, “sleep my little Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably nothing to do with the prompt "glasses" but whatsoever.


	3. couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a drabble, sorry again, but I don’t have a lot of time at the moment.

Prompt 3: couch  
  
Lena’s office in Metropolis hadn’t had a couch, and she was determined not to change that in her new office in National City. She couldn’t risk getting distracted by it when she had important work to get done. And she knew she would. The couch would slowly lure her in and never let her leave again. So when they’d moved the company, and Jess suggested that she should get a couch this time, to make her office more comfortable, Lena was skeptical. When Jess had told her boss that every normal person owned a couch, Lena had only risen an unamused eyebrow and threatened to fire her - which she would’ve never actually done.  
  
So when she’d met a certain blonde for the first time, she didn’t own a couch. After they had became friends, and Kara saw her apartment for the first time, she had been beyond shocked that Lena didn’t own a couch. Not in her office and not in her apartment. And when Kara had joked about not visiting her anymore, Lena immediately told Jess to order her the most comfortable couch available.  
  
She’d known that her new friend was only joking, but she couldn’t risk loosing Kara over a couch. As soon as the new blue designer couch had been delivered to her office, the CEO invited her friend over. And when Kara had to beamed at her like she hung the stars into the sky, Lena immediately knew that it was totally worth getting it.  
  
Soon after that day, they’d started to have lunch dates in Lena’s office nearly every day. Kara always picked up a salad for Lena, and takeout - preferably potstickers - for herself before she came to her office and particularly dragged her away from her laptop. At first the Luthor had hated the forty five minutes break Jess forced her to take because for her it was wasted time she could instead use for her work. But after Kara either came over to spend her lunch break with her or brought her food whenever she couldn’t make it, Lena suddenly enjoyed her breaks very much.  
  
“Hey Lena,” Kara’s voice, combined with a knock on her door, brought Lena out of her thoughts and back to reality. She closed her laptop and looked up to see her best friend leaning on the door frame, smiling at her.  
  
“Kara! It’s always a pleasure to see you,” she greeted her with a loving smile. The blonde grinned back before she walked towards her and pulled the smaller woman into a hug, squeezing her gently.  
  
“Look what I got us,” Kara squealed excitedly, and revealed a big belly burger bag that had been hidden behind her back. She gently took Lena’s hand in her own and led them to the couch before she placed the food on the table. Lena unpacked it and placed a veggie burger and some fires in front of Lena, and three cheeseburgers and two portions of fries in front of herself.  
  
Before Kara revealed her biggest secret to her best friend, Lena had always told her that such an amount of fast food wouldn’t be good for her. But after Kara had shared her secret identity with her,  
Lena usually even gave her more food, saying Supergirl would need it more than her.  
  
Kara had already finished all three of her cheeseburgers and was in the middle of stuffing the last fries in her mouth when Lena finished half of her veggie burger. When the raven haired realized that, she chuckled wholeheartedly and placed her portion in front of her best friend. “Lena, no keep your food,” Kara frowned at her, her eyebrows furrowed and her crinkle clearly visible, “you love fries, and you need to eat more.”  
  
To make it clear that she was being very serious, Kara shoved them back - but not without stealing two, and stuffing them in her mouth. “Darling you’re very cute, but I am already full,” the CEO responded after she finished the last bite of her burger. When she saw Kara’s pout appearing on her face, she quickly added, “if it makes you happy I will eat a few of them, but I definitely can’t eat all of them, so you can have the rest.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kara asked before she bit her lip in a way that should definitely be illegal. Lena’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her best friend. “Yes,” she chocked out and placed the fries in the middle of them.  
  
“Okay,” Kara finally agreed with a smile, that only got bigger when Lena smiled back at her. And before they knew it, Kara offered Lena the last few fries who politely declined, so Kara ate them herself.  
  
“Hey Lena,” Kara mumbled softly after a few minutes of silence. “Yes, Kara,” Lena whispered back just as softly before she looked over at her. The CEO’s eyes softened when she saw the vulnerability in Kara’s eyes, and she placed her hand on the blondes knee - in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Kara’s question was muttered so quietly that Lena nearly missed it. But even though she heard the words she wasn’t sure if it was Kara who said them or her mind who tried to trick her. “W-what?” Lena stammered back.  
  
“Can I kiss you,” Kara repeated her previous words with a sheepish smile this time. Instead of answering the blonde verbally, Lena slowly leaned forward to close the gap between them. When their lips met for the very first time Lena’s heart skipped several beats before she melted further into Kara.  
  
Yes it was definitely a good idea to get a couch.


	4. cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably rename this to under 1k words drabble collection 
> 
> Prompt 3: cute

When Kara finally came home, well after midnight, she went straight to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. Tonight had been a really rough night for Supergirl. It started with a small fire and ended with a collapsing building. The Kryptonian had tried her best to help the firefighters, and in the end everyone could have been saved. Kara‘s cape got destroyed in the progress, and she nearly blew out her powers, but other than that she was fine.

After she took three showers, to get rid of the smell, she stepped into the kitchen and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. Lena and her had planned to cook lasagna today, but then the blonde had to cancel, so her girlfriend had told her she would just order in. But according to the sticky note on the table, she still cooked Kara’s favorite meal, and left it in the oven. 

Kara rushed to the oven, and her mouth watered at the sight. She pulled out a family portion of Lena’s delicious lasagna before she grabbed a fork and sat down. The whole thing was gone in less than five minutes, and Kara’s stomach happy. She carefully put everything into the dishwasher, and cleaned the table before she made her way into their shared bedroom. 

Her face immediately softened when her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She clearly tried to stay up for her because her glasses were still - more or less - on her face. The blonde chuckled softly, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, so she could snap a picture of her adorable girlfriend. She saved it as her new home screen, and sent it to her girlfriend with a red heart as a caption. After she’d gently removed the glasses on Lena‘s face, and put the book on her nightstand - carefully not to wake her - she walked over to their shared wardrobe to get changed for bed.

She had initially planned on wearing her favorite hoodie to bed, but she couldn’t find it anywhere, so she settled on one of Lena’s big soft ones and a pair of leggings. Once she was changed, she climbed into her side of the bed and reached for her phone, that was already plugged in. Lena must have plugged it in earlier, so Kara wouldn’t come home to an empty phone. The blonde’s eyes watered slightly at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend before she gently grabbed her hand to place a kiss on top of it. 

She quickly texted her sister that everything went well, and told her that they managed to save everyone from the fire. She also added that she might need a new cape, and invited her sister to dinner the following evening. Kara and Alex had this compromise that the Kryptonian would always text her first thing when she came back after a mission so Alex wouldn’t worry. So it was no surprise when her sister‘s reply arrived not even a fully minute later. 

_Alex:_

_Hey I saw it on the news, you did an amazing job! I’m proud of you, Kara. Tell Lena about the cape in the morning, she might have a solution so it’ll become fire resistant. I’m sure the DEO has a spare one for the meantime though. _ _And of course I’m up for dinner with you and Lena._

_See you tomorrow, sis x_

Kara smiled at her phone before she switched it off once she realized how late it had become. She suppressed a yawn, and used the back of her left hand to rub over her eyes. As soon as she got under the covers, and made herself comfortable Lena shifted closer to her. The raven haired wrapped her left arm around Kara’s waist and paced her right hand over the hero’s heart. The Luthor always felt safer close to Kara’s heart. 

Kara tangled their legs together and put her own arms around Lena’s middle before she gently kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Lee. I love you,” she whispered softly into her hair before she dozed off as well.


	5. potstickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back

Prompt 5: potstickers  
  
Kara hated days like this one. Days when everything that could go wrong, went wrong. It had already started in the morning when she’d slept through her alarm because she hadn’t heard it. That caused her to be late at work, and of course Snapper had noticed that and yelled at her. In his anger he’d also assigned Kara to an article which had to be done and edited before the next morning. Luckily for her Nia had volunteered to help her with it, so they were able to finish it within three hours.  
  
In addition to all of this chaos, there had been a fire and a robbery that had required Supergirl’s help. It was well after eight o’clock when Kara came back home and threw herself onto her bed. “Urgh!” the blonde heroine let out a low groan before she covered her eyes with her hands. “Why can’t I have one normal day?” She wondered out aloud while she got up again and made her way into her bathroom.  
  
After she had taken a well needed shower, she put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and her old university sweater. She also put her wet hair into a messy bun before she made her way towards her living room and fell face first onto the couch. She groaned again and tried to hide her face even deeper into her couch, when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
She considered to just ignore her guest, but when they knocked again she slowly got up, and made her way towards the door. “Alex if that’s you, I’m really not-“ her words died into her throat once her eyes landed on Lena. “Lena, what are you doing here? Oh, no! Were we supposed to have dinner or something? Oh, Rao! I forgot it didn’t I? I am so so sorry Lena, I’m the worst friend ever.”  
  
“Hey no,” Lena laid her hand on Kara’s chest to calm her down, “you didn’t forget anything. I just wanted to come over and check on you. Alex called me and told me that you were having a rough day,” the raven haired told her with a sad smile.  
  
“So I thought I’d come over and bring you your favorite food,” Lena revealed a bag of Kara’s favorite take out place from behind her back, “Is it okay if I come in?” the CEO asked with a chuckle when Kara still hadn’t moved nor said something.  
  
“I - yes of course. Come on in,” Kara snapped out of her trance and opened the door wider, so her friend could step into her apartment. Lena followed her to the couch, and sat down before she dumped the contents of the takeout bag onto the table. The blondes mouth watered at the sight in front of her. Lena had gotten her Chinese noodles with grilled chicken and pork, fried rice with sweet and sour chicken and Shrimps with garlic sauce.  
  
“Golly, Lena. You didn’t have to do that,” Kara told her with furrowed eyebrows, her crinkle visibly. “I know,” the raven haired gently smoothed her crinkle, “but i wanted to,” she added with a grin.  
  
“Besides, you haven’t even seen the best thing.” The CEO smirked mischievous while she grabbed into her handbag and pulled out another bag. “I got your favorite.”  
  
Kara’s eyes immediately lit up when Lena opened the box and five serving sizes of potstickers git revealed. “Potstickers! Oh Rao, I love you,” Kara mumbled softly before she stuffed two of them into her mouth. As soon as the words registered in Lena’s brain, she blushed furiously and ducked her head. It wasn’t unusual for Kara to tell her how thankful she was for having her or how much she means to her, but she had never said these specific three words before.  
  
Lena wasn’t even sure if that was something best friends said to each other. For her it sounded more like romantically involved people would say that to each other. But Kara was her first real friend, so she couldn’t really tell. Not wanting to disappoint her, she settled on an awkward, “I love you too.” According to Kara’s big grin, she said the right thing.  
  
“Do you want some?” the blonde pointed at the potstickers with a raised eyebrow. When she nodded, Kara gave her two of them before she happily continued to munch on them herself. “I didn’t think I’d ever wittiness the day Kara Danvers would share her Potstickers,” the CEO chuckled loudly, and took one of them in her hand.  
  
“That’s because I normally don’t share, but I’ll make an exception for you,” Kara muttered sheepishly. Lena smiled at her before she took a bit of her first Potsticker ever. Not even one second later, the Luthor moaned softly and closed her eyes to enjoy the food to it’s fullest. The blonde nearly spit out her Potsticker upon hearing the sound coming out of her best friend. She had to cough a few times before she was able to swallow the last bite of her food.  
  
“You okay?” Lena asked with a concerned voice while she patted her back. “I’m fine, just ate to fast,” Kara told her with a nervous chuckle. The smaller woman continued to rub her back until Kara’s breathing returned to normal.  
  
About an hour later, the two of them - or rather Kara - had finished all the food, Lena’d bought for her friend. So they decided to put on a movie, and turn the evening into a sleepover. Halfway through the first movie, Kara noticed that Lena’s body began to shiver, so she immediately got up to collect a blanket from her bedroom.  
  
Satisfied with the thick material of the blanket, Kara returned to her previous position on the couch, besides Lena. “Come here.” the blonde opened her arms invitingly, and smiled when Lena immediately scooted closer.  
  
In an attempt to re-warm Lena's body, Kara wrapped the blanket around both of them, and rubbed her hand over the raven haired's arms. “If I had known all it took to get you to cuddle me was buying you potstickers, I would have done that a year ago,” Lena snickered while she snuggled closer to Kara’s body to soak up all the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what that is, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what that is


End file.
